The beginning
by You-knew-it
Summary: I am sooooooooo sorry, I uploaded the wrong file last time, here is the story. Forgive me… it was just some notes fore my self the first I uploaded… This is from when Itachi joined them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The beginning

**Title: The beginning.  
Paring: Itaxkisa  
Warning: none in this chapter but yaoi will come!**

**I am sooooooooo sorry, I uploaded the wrong file last time, here is the story. Forgive me… it was just some notes fore my self the first I uploaded… **

**This is from when Itachi joined them. **

The moon was full, and there was no sky's on the sky outside. A soft wind mad the trees resell. The Akatsuki had graded a little too get some info and meet the new member of the "family"

"Itachi, get a move on!" Kisame yelled as he needed to use the toilet and the kid was still inside there. The door opened and Itachi came out in a towel, not that Kisame seemed to notice, he just ran inside.

"You know, Kisame-san… you should have used the toilet before I went to shower," he said as he threw the towel on his bed and lied down. "How was I supposed to know that you would spend so much time in there? I know girls that take shorter showers than you!"

Itachi ignored his partner and fell asleep after a while. It was hard. His head was filled with memories of his dead family. Not only that, Hidan or whatever he was named cursed loudly now, and then because of the blond boy that continued to tease him with exploding bugs in his underwear.

Kisame came out of the bathroom and looked at the little kid in the bed next to his. He went down stairs to the others.

"Has the little one gone to bed already?" Deidara asked. "Yeah," Kisame said as he sat down on the couch. "That little shit cried in his sleep every night on our way here," Hidan said, troubled. "Now, now, Itachi is only 13 years old and killed his entire clan. No wonder he cries in his sleep!" Kisame said, looking at Hidan with a 'come on, he's just a kid' look.

"Hey, nobody forced him!" "I am not so sure about that," Kisame said, thinking a little. "He is such a calm kid. Something's wrong." "Yeah, he is a baby!" Hidan said while leaning back in the couch and laughing a little.

"Not every one can be as cold as you Hidan," Kakuhu said. He looked from Hidan to Kisame. "You better take good care of him, otherwise I think somebody there is going to rape him," he said while looking at Hidan again. "What, me?" he said, sounding insulted "I am not interested in crybabies."

Meanwhile upstairs, Itachi was listening to the conversation that went on downstairs. He didn't care about what they where saying about him, but he was glad Kisame defended him. Made him feel that not the entire world hated him.

He turned on his back. He had never thought that he would end up in a group with murderers, thieves and rapists? Then again… was he that much better himself? He looked out the window at the moon. I wonder if Sasuke is okay…

BANG. A loud noise came from downstairs. "DAMN IT DEIDARA!" Hidan yelled. "THAT IS THE LAST SHIT I WILL TAKE FROM YOU!" Then there was sound of fighting continued with a voice. "KEEP IT DOWN" It was Kisame. "Itachi is trying to sleep!" Another dark voice answered. "Not to mention Pain is also asleep, and you know what happens if he wakes up."

Itachi slowly fell asleep. He just hoped he didn't get another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning chapter 2

**The beginning chapter 2**

**My first day****.**

**Warning**: nude guys, yaoi, and maybe I will think of something else.

He was shook awake in the middle of the night. His face was wet and so was his pillow. He stood up to see what it was that woke him up. On the left side of the bed he saw Kisame sitting. "You where crying and screaming," he explained.

He suddenly remembered his dream, his parents, his brother…the clan... someone knocked on the door and a angry voice yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? SOMEONE IS TRYING TO SLEEP!" Kisame got off the bed and walked towards the door, he opened it a little.

"Calm down Hidan," he said calmly. "You are now the one waking the house."

"It was the brat again, wasn't it?" Hidan asked.

He tried to look over Kisame's shoulder. "HEY YOU BRAT, you better not make this screaming a habit. Or god knows I will… OH MY GOD. Is he CRYING?...again? Seriously." He stopped looking at Itachi and shook his head.

"Hidan," a new voice said in the hallway. "Stop being such a bigmouth, un." Hidan turned and looked at the blond that was poking through the door from his room down the hallway.

"Mind your own fucking business Dei-chan!" he yelled.

"What did you call me?" Deidara growled as he walked out to the hallway.

"You heard me" Hidan said, walking down the hallway towards Deidara.

"Oh I heard you, you …" Kisame closed the door. When he looked around he saw Itachi's face still wet with tears. He walked towards the kid and sat down on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the little one in his arms. He didn't say anything for a while. Itachi moved after some seconds after the shock of being comforted had passed and put his hands around Kisame's body.

Itachi had never been hugged like this before. His dad never bothered. Always saying "hugs are for the weak" and his mom was too busy with Sasuke and cleaning the house. Kisame's arms did not let go of him. The tight, yet somewhat loose grip kept him safe.

He didn't know how long they were going to sit like this, but Kisame didn't seem like he was in a rush. Itachi fell asleep in his arms eventually. The crying stopped after a while, but the older man didn't let go. He leaned backwards in the bed. Itachi smelled nice. His hear was so soft and his skin was smooth. The boy was perfect.

The next morning the birds sang outside their window, waking both of them. Or at least Kisame. There was no telling if the boy had been awake longer. "Morning," Kisame said, followed by a yawn. Itachi moved away from him and sat up. It seemed like he wanted to stay there a little longer, but was too shy to ask. "Something wrong?" Kisame asked, not expecting the kid to answer honestly. Itachi shook his head

"We better get ready for today's mission …Right?" the kid said.

Kisame smiled. "There is no rush."

The kid looked confused. Like he don't know what to say or do. No wonder, he had never had anyone to care for him, comfort him, cry on. Kisame even defended him… but why? He stood up and walked towards the shower. "Don't lock the door this time," Kisame said, raising his voice.

As he entered the bathroom he looked in the mirror. He actually felt a little better. He started to wonder why nobody had cared for him like that before. His family had always put so much pressure on him, the hokage too. He walked towards the shower.

Itachi threw of his underwear and turned on the shower. It was freezing at first, he jumped away. His body was still in shock. His partner came inside, naked as well. The bathroom had one toilet and a mirror with sink, but there were two showers and there were no walls between the two of them.

Kisame turned on the shower and got under it. "You don't like cold water eh? Itachi?" The water was getting hotter and he went under it again. "I already got today's mission. Pain said we are going outside to eliminate some enemies, simple job, wont take too long," he explained and started scrubbing his body. _What the heck is wrong with him? Guys don't talk in the shower…or do they? _The younger ninja had never taken a shower with anyone before.

Kisame's body was muscular. _Damn_. Itachi thought as he looked down at the other male's dick. It was huge. He couldn't take his eyes from it and of course Kisame noticed it. "Are you going to stare for long?" he asked, smiling_. This boy is interesting, it seems like he has never been with another male before, or had contact with people... Aw look he is blushing and turning his face away, _Kisame thought to himself.

_I can not believe I stared as __long as I did, _Itachi thought as he concentrated on his own body. He was so small, in every way. He finished quickly and walked away as fast as he could.

He walked out from the bathroom and sat on the soft bed. Kisame didn't take long and was out just a few minutes after him. The man got dressed in front of the kid as if he wasn't there. He walked towards the door, but stopped as he reached it. "I will he waiting downstairs, hurry up." Then he left.

The door was not closed, but was barely opened. As he threw the towel away as someone entered the door. He didn't notice the person before he out of nowhere had a knife to his throat and one hand held on his back. Then he felt the other hand move higher against his will. He could not control it. _Damn, a ninjutsu. _His hands were now bound by an invisible rope.

He felt the man lick his throat, then laughing. "A boy as hot as you should be more careful," the man whispered into his ear.

"Hidan," he wisped back to the man.

He hummed and moved the hand that had held his arms, no longer in need of holding him to get control. His hand slid down Itachi's stomach. But he suddenly let go of him, but only for a second to make a clone. The clone held the knife on Itachi's throat from behind while the real walked in front of him.

"If you bite me I will rip your balls out," he hissed, looking into the boy's beautiful dark eyes, then kiss him. Itachi felt the male's tongue force its way in his mouth. It tasted blood. He was too distracted by that to notice Hidan's hands move from his hips to his length.

First when Hidan grabbed it he tried to break the kiss, but there was no use. Hidan was too strong and the ninutsu was not helping. Hidan started to pull his length up and down. Hidan's hand was fast and everything else then careful. It felt like he tried to rip it off.

Itachi had never touched himself down there before and he felt his cheeks get red.

Hidan broke the kiss he looked at the kid and smiled as he never had before. "Interesting, you have not done this before, have you?" he laughed. "It shows on your face boy." He looked down then up at Itachi's eyes again. "You are starting to get hard," he smiled. "Congratulations boy…your first hard-on." He stopped pumping and dragged him into the bed. There the clone started pumping him again while the real one kissed him.

He got real hard. The clone pleasuring him suddenly went up in smoke and the real one leaned back, smiling. Itachi's penis was in the air all by itself and Hidan took one finger in his mouth and out before he pokes the head on top. "I think you are ready to release boy," he said looking from the dick to the red face. "It is just too bad I don't bother doing anything more." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Bye," he said as he left.

"W-wait!" Itachi whimpered while looking at him "Y-you can't j-just live me like this." His breathing was heavier and he couldn't concentrate on what was around him.

"Oh yes I can," Hidan said with a teasing voice.

"B-but I," he said almost sounding desperate.

"I know, and it will be hard to come, when your hands are bounded like that, but hey, you can always call for help." He turned around and walked away but stopped in the doorway. "By the way, I took another ninjutsu on you too. It works like this: if you are horny and hard like you are now, you won't get… not horny, if you understand," Hidan smiled.

"No" Itachi whispered.

"It means you will be as horny as you are now until you get release." He smiled and closed the door.

_Damn it, now what?_ Hidan was right, the need for release didn't go away. His body started too sweat, his hart beat hard. He tried to get loose, but there was no use. _Damn it, damn It, damn it. _Then he heard steps walking up the stairs. The steps were heavy so it had to be someone big. He hoped it was Kisame. His face turned even redder. What if it was him? He was so embarrassed, would he dare scream for help?

The door opened. He didn't dare to talk. The next seconds felt so long, he was nervous. No matter who it was this was going to be a day he never forgot. The man opened the door fully. He stood there still for a while, as hypnotised.

"K-Kisame…" Itachi whispered. "H-help me. Please don't walk away." He felt tears started to run from his eyes. This was hell. Kisame walked towards him. "Who did this to you?" he asked as he turned Itachi around to break the ninjutsu.

Itachi didn't answer. The moment he felt the seal break he wanted to get this over with, but he just lied there. Too embarrassed to touch himself. What if he did something wrong? And Kisame lost all respect for him? Then again, maybe he had already lost it…

He needed to make a decision and that fast. His body screamed for release. His mind begged him not to because of Kisame's presents. The older man looked at Itachi's erection. "Who did this to you," he repeated the question, but Itachi would not talk, or didn't hear it. He saw the boys arm slowly reach for his length.

Itachi tried to repeat what Hidan hade done to him. He swallowed as he touched himself. It was not possible to get more embarrassed than what he was right now. At least he tough so. He moved his and up and down slowly. But to his surprise Kisame grabbed his hand and cock. Kisame moved faster, but much gentler than Hidan had. It actually felt good.

Itachi breathed heavier. He was holding and pumping just with Kisame holding around his hand. The male was warm in his large hands. Itachi slowly leaned backwards. Then suddenly Kisame pulled Itachi's hand away and repeated it with his mouth.

He sucked hard, but gently and it felt so good. Itachi moaned and for just a while he lost control of his body. It felt weird. There were no unhappy emotions. Then his body exploded into an amazing feeling, making him scream out loud.

"Feeling better?" Kisame asked after a while. Itachi nodded the happy feeling went slowly away. "Good. Then tell me who did this to you." The boy looked away, ashamed to admit that someone had been better than himself, and caught him off guard.

"Why did you come up here?" he asked.

"You where taking too damn long. Then I met Hidan on his way down and he said you needed some hel…" Kisame hissed, stood up and walked quickly towards the door. He was out before Itachi could say anything.

As he laid there he heard a fight break lose down stairs. What a "family" this was.

**And that was ****another bad cut… I seem to cut my stories weird now days… oh well. That just means that it won't take so long before the next one comes. **

**Do you have some ideas what is going to happened next? I am just curious about what you think. **

**Done with**** two stories in one day…not bad… but I have worked on them for weeks… not knowing how to end them… **


End file.
